


Bejewled

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (2004), Catwoman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Diamonds, F/F, First time for everything, I'm dipping my toes in writing Selina so, Janet has diamond eyes, Jewels, Magic Realism, OOC, Probably a bit, Stealing, i am a sensetive soul like that and must rate apporopriately, me? writing a one-shot with no intention of a sequal?, nobody's too good for denny's, rated teen for selina thinking about making out and saying the word 'kinky', rawr, theives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: Selina Kyle has always known exactly what she wants. And right now, she wanted The Diamond Eyes. No one really knew about them, you had to ask the right people who knew the right people, but Selina knew everyone. And she wants The Diamond Eyes.





	Bejewled

**Author's Note:**

> 'Date a girl with Diamonds for eyes'

When Janet Kaimana is born, she has her mother's eyes.

 

She's born in a dingy Gotham hotel with the aid of a midwife, to a mother full of determination and a father who was probably dead, as far as her mother cared. She comes into the world screaming and covered in blood and her mother smiles at her, blue eyes glittering and fake, before promptly passing out. The woman is awoken 16 hours later when she hears a gasp from the midwife that still hadn't left after Janet's eyes open in the midwife's arms and stare up at her.

 

Mrs. Kaimana snarls and snatches her child from the woman's arms. Before a word could be spoken, Mrs. Kaimana picks up a shard of glass from a broken mirror and slits the womans throat before anything more then a gargled scream can escape. This is her baby, and she was perfect, and there wasn't a damn chance she'd give this Bitch the slightest chance to ruin it for her. 

 

She cradles her baby with one arm, humming 'Lucy's in the sky with Diamonds' to her child as she burns the sheets covered in blood from her womb, disposes of anything that hints at the trace of either her or her baby, and leaves the hole in the wall living space. 

 

\-------

 

Janet isn't entirely sure how she can see. Scientifically, it makes no sense. However, she doesn't really care. Her mother shows her how to put in contact lenses as soon as she was old enough to do so without pushing her eyes into her skull. It did awful things to the back of her eye sockets, having diamonds pushed into them. The contacts look grey and cloudy like her Mothers, and she can't actually see through them. She is to play the part of a girl born blind. She doesn't really get why, but Mother's really insistent about it. 

 

"we're Diamonds in a world of Rhinestones, Janet. People will burn with envy and Bitterly try to take everything from us, because they know, deep down that we're worth more. They'll steal from us and call it their own, and know there's nothing we can do about it. If you give them the chance, the first thing they'll take is your gorgeous, gorgeous eyes. Don't give them the chance." She said, and Janet still doesn't really get it, but her throat is dry and she nods.

 

She isn't allowed to take her contact lenses off unless she's at home, and even then only when it's her and Mother. Sometimes, late at night, she'll sneak into the bathroom and stare into her own eyes in the mirror for hours on end. They're very bright and very glittery, and it's a miracle that the contact lenses can block them out, she thinks. There's a million colors looking back at her, and she knows she can do anything.

 

They can't afford a TV. She isn't allowed to show her eyes outside. Her sight is comprised almost entirely of the small apartment she lives in and the Gotham night sky. The only real color she's ever seen is in her and her mother's eyes, and she thinks they're the prettiest people ever.

 

She develops a love for photography and all things shiny. If something happens that she know's she'll want to see, she'll aim her camera towards it and look at it in the comfort of her own home later. She finds expanses of colors, though everything still seems a bit dim in comparison to the reflection of her diamond orbs. 

 

One day, she comes home and finds her mother dead. She's lying on the floor, eyes removed from her skull, body rotting. Looking a bit further into the room, there's a pair of dead men her mother must have taken down before she passed. As if girls like them wouldn't go down fighting. 

 

Silent tears roll down Janet's cheeks as she rummages through the men's pockets. She comes up with some assorted jewels, a wallet on one guy, a phone on the other. She goes upstairs, packs a bag of essentials, takes what she'll need from her mother's (empty, empty forever) room and the kitchen, grits her teeth, and starts to plan. The fools left their boy's here, Gang sign proudly displayed on their persons, and she would get revenge for her mother. 

 

She finally understands what her mother was so afraid of. She kind of wishes she didn't. She puts in her contact lenses, because she's navigated the world blindly her whole life. She goes to the GCPD with the handful of jewels she found on the men's bodies and turns her acting up to eleven, mixing it with actual greif and horror and carfulley weeding out the anger.

 

'I went home and smelled blood!' she shrieked, tears running down porcelain cheeks. 'I walked towards it, but tripped on these! I Think they're gems or something? I don't know, but they're evidence, right? I think someone's dead in my apartment. I think it's my mom." She forces herself to whimper instead of snarling, even forces a sob for effect. "You...You can find out what happened, right? Please?" She begged, fire burning in her soul, but it was a fire she was familiar with. A forge that just hardened her. 

 

The police ignore her largely until she pulls out the gems. Typical. After that, they're all for going after the murderers (and, more importantly, thieves) and convict them, recovering all the stolen jewels and returning them to the store they came from, along with two extra large diamond spheres. No one can find where those belong, and they get slipped into the stock of the store that was origianally robbed, one owned by the infamous Don Falcone. 

 

That, of course, is all information Janet isn't supposed to have. But, no one cares if they leave documents around a traumatized blind girl. She learns what she has to.

 

She would get her mother's eyes back eventually. One way or another. She had time.

 

\------

 

Selina Kyle has always known exactly what she wants. And right now, she wanted The Diamond Eyes. No one really knew about them, you had to ask the right people who knew the right people, but Selina knew everyone. And she wants The Diamond Eyes.

 

From what she's heard and even the single shaky photo of the things, They're absolutely beautiful. They're perfect orbs of glittering diamond, with a weirdly clouded triangle pattern that looks suspiciously like an iris on the front and an unsettling pinkish tint to the back. No one really knew where they came from. Apparently, they were found amidst the gathered hoard of some fledgling group of thieves a decade or so ago. Then Carmine Falcone owned them, until they were given to a museum in an apparent act of charity a few months ago.

 

Finally, tonight, while The Bat was busy wrangling Nygma back into his Cell at Arkham, Selina took the chance to steal the beauties. They hadn't even been put on display yet, the museum seeing fit to keep them in storage until they were done setting up the exhibit they would be one of the starring attractions to. Mystic Gems or something. Point was, they were under Lock and Key, and her street cred would get that much more of a boost when she did this. She was excited by the challenge.

 

So, when she got to the museum and saw that the power had gone out and the guards seemed to be relaxing (but she could make the guess that they were unconscious), that probably wasn't a good sign for her. Who could have possibly gotten here before her? She could only think of a handful of people that even knew they existed, and not a single one that would be willing to get the things themself, or give up their location for less then an arm and a leg. She growled and stalked into the storage house behind the museum, feet not making a sound. She saw someone- a woman, it seemed; long blonde hair in a braid, maybe a few inches taller then Selina, wearing what looked like dark grey Kevlar, with a gun holstered at her hip, padded gloves, and some suspicious folds in her outfit that were probably other weapons- Cradling The Diamond Eyes like they were everything that mattered. Her breathes were even and maybe a little too calm, given how tense she was. Who was this chick? Selina swore she seemed vaguely familiar. She knew in her gut they had talked before. Maybe if she saw the woman's eyes.

 

Selina stalked around the edge of the storage room, sticking to the shadows as she looked at the face of the intruder and would have gasped, if she had less tact. The woman had eyes that looked exactly like The Diamond Eyes were rumored to and, now that she could see the things, exactly like The Diamond Eyes did. She did a double take, looking over the woman again and-

 

Wow. 

 

Just like that, all suspicions of familiarity were wiped, but could you blame her? The woman was prepossessing. Selina couldn't look away, now that she actually got a look at the woman besides a cursory threat assessment glance. Her outfit was a little tight on her and she didn't seem to have much muscle mass at all. Selina was suddenly very confident the thief could handle that gun of hers stunningly, and probably whatever else she had up her sleeve. Her blonde hair looked like gold and her skin was a pale, pale porcelain and her lips were a ruby red that drove Selina mad. She either really had a thing for Jewels, to the point of having very realistic contact lenses made, or there was something weird going on here. If Selina were a lesser woman it wouldn't matter, and she'd be stepping out of the shadows to flirt with the woman until the banter ended with one of them backed against a wall and making out. The woman was enchanting enough that she was still weighing her options.

 

"Here, kitty kitty." The woman called with a smirk, turning her head ever so slightly to look right at Selina and huffing a small sigh. "Come now, did you think I couldn't hear you?" She frowned a bit sternly, as if she were dissapointed in being underestimated and nothing more. She oh-so-carefully slipped The Diamond Eyes into a pocket on the inside of her jacket, then Zipped said pocket up with 2 seperate zippers and buttoned up the jacket itself, challenge in the crease of her brows. 

 

"Well, I'm not used to being heard." Selina answered back carefully, stepping forward. The woman hummed, resting a hand on her gun and looking Selina up and down before nodding. 

 

"Kyle was it, then?" She asked simply enough, and Selina wished she could read the woman better. It was weird, having someones eyes taken out of how they expressed themselves, and made her much harder to decipher. It just intruded Selina more, and she found herself frozen. No one but The Bat and her sister knew her identity, and neither of them would give it up. Well, The Bat might, but not to some random burglar chick. The woman smiled and None of this was fair.

 

"It depends. What's it to ya?" She returned simple enough, remembering how to breathe. 

 

"Nothing much, in all honesty. Just odd is all. Always did wonder where new money like yourself came from. I hope there would be no problem with me being on my way. I won't tell if you don't, and I already have what I wanted." The woman waved, hand still on her gun.

 

"Well, actually," Selina started, and the woman gave that disappointed frown again, "I was hoping to score myself tonight." She admits, forcing herself to look away from the vixen's masterpiece of a face to stare at the gun she seemed on the verge of drawing. "Not entirely sure that I want to fight you for it, though. Bullet wounds are ever so troublesome." She sighed, resting her own hand on her whip, just in case.

 

"I would imagine, but I wouldn't know. Usually I rid myself of threats before they get the chance to be *that* much of a threat." She drawled, tilting her head. "There really isn't a way this ends where I just cede my life's goal to you. Any chance we can compromise?" She offered. "Or I could just bribe you. I am quite rich." She also offered, and her eyes would probably unsettle Selina if she didn't adore them. Hell, they had every reason to creep her out. They were just diamond spheres inserted into eye sockets, except they functioned perfectly as eyes. The more Selina looked at them, the less likely it seemed that they were contact lenses. 

 

"Why didn't you just take me out then?" She asked, stepping back a bit, because that usually wasn't a good sign, but she couldn't bring herself to just run away from someone so stunning. Even if every instinct she had demanded she flee. Besides, she wanted those jewels. Though, the longer she looked at the woman, the less worth it a fight seemed. A fight between the pair of them either ended with her nursing a gunshot or her ruining the woman's perfect face, and she wasn't really fond of either of those outcomes.

 

"Well, to be honest, I've always wanted to meet you. I've heard oh so much, I had to see it myself. You became something of an idol. This may be my first and probably my last robbery, but I admire your work. Besides, I figured we could handle this like reasonable adults, instead of like school children fighting over a barbie doll." She stated plainly, voice as blank as her eyes. Selina swore she saw something flicker through said diamond eyes while she was spurting praise that Selina couldn't stop from making her heart skip a beat. 

 

"Ok. I can do that. Nothing better to do, I guess." Selina sighed, giving into her curiosity. She wanted to know more about this woman. She wanted to know this woman more. 

 

"Lovely." The Woman sighed with a releived smile that actually showed teeth and brought a new meaning to 'pearly whites', and that just wasn't fair. Damn.

 

"Wanna talk it out over diner?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, because she was A Hopeless Romantic Fool who didn't Really have a thing with Batman at the moment, so screw it why not?

 

"I'm not confident anywhere is open this time of night, Miss Kyle." The woman answered back, but that wasn't a No, so Selina went with it.

 

"There's a Denny's nearby." She stated, because the woman looked too refined for Mcdonalds, but nobody was too good for Denny's. Even Bruce Wayne had been caught eating at Denny's, and that man probably had gold plated toilets. 

 

"I suppose it'll do." The woman drawls, and somehow sounded like she thought she was too good for Denny's. Some People. Selina would be offended, if the woman wasn't distracting her by being really hot. "Should we change first?" She suggested, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Selina and her skintight leather catsuit. "Not that I mind the view, of course. But I wouldn't be fond of the attention." She said, amusement trickling into her voice, and Selina almost choked. 

 

"It's Gotham. I'll just say I'm into some kinky shit and they'll be on there way." Selina Shrugged, and the woman seemed content with the answer. "Follow me?" She offered, winking and darting out of the warehouse.


End file.
